thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ushari (The Lion King: Revisited)
Ushari was a male Egyptian cobra. Appearance Ushari bears maroon scales and a tan snout and underside.Along the upper side of his body are thin purple stripes, with two spheres of purple on either side of his neck. His eyes are black. Personality When left to his own devices, Ushari is calm and quiet, with an inclination to keep to himself. However, when provoked, he is known to respond aggressively, especially toward Bunga, whom he harbors a strong distaste for. He also doesn't like it when other animals trample over him. He is also manipulative, as revealed when he tricks Kiburi into thinking he'll rule the Pride Lands once he wins a mashindano, and how he persuades Janja's clan into helping him summon Scar. While a sadistic trickster, Ushari is capable of complete loyalty, demonstrated when he opts to serve Scar as the second-in-command of his army. Since Scar is the only being whom he truly fears, Ushari is loyal to the fallen king and remains so to the very end. When Kion summons the Great Kings of the Past to destroy Scar, Ushari jumps toward Kion to avenge his master, yet such a decision costs him his life, as Bunga knocks him to a fiery fate in the lava pit. History Ushari is first seen sleeping peacefully in the Pride Lands until Bunga crashes into him while playing Baobab Ball. The baobab gets stuck in his mouth, and Bunga carelessly removes it before running off. Ushari then ducks when Kion leaps over him. In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever, much to the annoyance of Ushari, who they keep running over. Later, Ushari watches as Kion speaks with Makini, who gushes over Kion's ability to speak to his grandfather, Mufasa. Unbeknownst to the pair, Ushari has heard everything and contemplates how to use what he's learned against the Lion Guard for his benefit. Ushari then leaves for the Outlands. Once there, Janja and his crew see Ushari and decide to eat him. Ushari asks Janja if he would like something meatier. Janja tells him that he would but can't because the Lion Guard keeps driving his clan off, to which Ushari reveals that that's because Kion's been getting advice from Mufasa. He adds that if the hyenas want to stop the Guard, they should find a way to talk to one of the Great Lions of the Past. Janja retorts that no Great Lion would help the hyenas, but Ushari reminds him that there was one Great Lion who always helped hyenas: Scar. He also reminds Janja that if Kion can talk to Mufasa, there must be a way for them to talk to Scar. Back in the Pride Lands, Makini has found her bakora staff. Ushari appears and convinces her to get Rafiki to reveal if there's a way to talk to Scar. Ushari then summons his skink friends to spy on Makini and reveal what Rafiki tells her about Scar. At the Lair of the Lion Guard, Rafiki explains that it depends on if the Great Lion is good or bad. The Great Lions of the Past are the lions that appear when Kion uses the Roar. However, the Evil Lions of the Past like Scar appear in fire if they are unleashed by the Roar and the bakora staff. The skinks go off to tell Ushari and Janja what they've learned. Back in the Outlands, Ushari and Janja decide to use what they have learned to summon Scar. They decide to get Makini's bakora staff, since she's too inexperienced to be a threat, and to attack one of Kion's loved ones and bring them there, since Kion's Roars are at their most powerful when he's angry. The hyenas kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. While the rest of the Guard rescues her, Janja tricks Kion by getting him to use the Roar out of anger, causing the volcano to erupt. When Janja throws Makini's staff into the volcano, Scar is successfully summoned, giving Ushari and the rest of the Lion Guard's enemies their own spirit guide. Ushari and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard in Janja's den. He is defeated when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. As the months go by, the Army of Scar loses several battles against the Lion Guard. Ushari expresses doubts about Scar's plans and Janja's loyalty to their cause after hearing Nyeusi and Nyata's reports, but Scar reassures him that he is always two steps ahead. After sending Janja to distract Kion, Scar explains to Ushari that he has double-crossed Janja. He then tells him how he got his scar from a snake and assures him that the time has come for Kion to get his own scar, which Ushari himself will inflict on him. Not long afterward, the Lion Guard assaults the Outlands, and Ushari slashes Kion on the eye, giving him a scar and injecting him with venom. As Scar provokes Kion, Bunga restrains Ushari, who is delighted to see that his venom is affecting Kion. However, rather than following down the same path Scar chose, Kion forgives his great-uncle and summons the Great Kings of the Past, who send rain on Scar until he evaporates into nothingness. Unable to accept his master's defeat, Ushari tries to attack Kion, but Bunga knocks them both into the lava pit. While Bunga gets saved by Ono, Ushari falls to a fiery death. Despite the Lion Guard's victory over Scar's forces, Ushari's poison leaves a negative effect on Kion, who fears being driven insane by the poison and becoming like his great-uncle, Scar. As such, the Lion Guard decides to leave the Pride Lands to search for the Tree of Life so Kion can be cured from Ushari's venom. Quotes Behind the scenes * Ushari is voiced by Christian Slater. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Cobras Category:Snakes Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Army of Scar Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Outlanders Category:The Lion King: Revisited